dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Farming
Merging this page Just thought I'd throw my support behind merging this page into Money. 02:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That's a valid point. I just created it, so moving it shouldn't be any trouble. Brianbreed 02:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Great stuff Brianbreed, thank you! When you're done, you could perhaps change this into a redirect page pointing to the Money article? Or drop me a message and I'll do it. Thanks for your contribution on this topic. If you have time to take a look at the new forum topic about how we present Money info on the wiki, it would be really great to have your input. 02:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Info on the potions for money idea shows up in multiple locations - links to a single page sounds like a great idea. I know it's discussed in Exploits and General Tips, and some links might be good on the potion & recipe pages. Jellybug 10:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well. Herwin 14:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Money page is progressing, and either it will cover Lyrium Potions adequately, or a separate page will do so in nauseating detail. Jellybug 07:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Making Money Would also recommend being a Dwarf Noble if you want gold. Selling to Gorim in Denerim means double the money for all loot, and makes other lyrium potions profitable (which mitigates the high cost of the Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe). Also, just to correct, unit cost is 1g3s10b - making unit profit 21s90b (for a non-Dwarf Noble), and the recipe costs 11g 17s 50c. No other crafting item is profitable. Only Potent Lyrium Potions help out in general, and if you're a dwarf noble, you can make money with Lyrium Potions and Greater Lyrium Potions. Dwarf Nobles profit 5s90b for Lyrium Potions, 32s30b for Greater Lyrium Potions, and 1g46s90b for Potent Lyrium Potions. Clearly, more money is great, but you also have the benefit of getting more money earlier. Morrigan can turn a mild profit as soon as you walk out of the forest, whereas every other Warden origin type probably has to wait until Morrigan reaches level 12. Smaller gains can be had because storage chests will upgrade most weapons and armor. A small trading profit can be had by buying Iron and selling Dragonbone. This is extremely limited, though, since the only person who sells non-leveled stuff is the wandering dwarf trader. Buying when low level and waiting until you're high enough to profit requires too much investment, too much inventory space, and wastes money that could otherwise be buying ingredients for lyrium potions. Jellybug 10:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yea only problem with the Party Storage Chest buff is we, PC, cannot do it :( Fycan 14:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Redirection OK, I have taken Brianbreed's info, tidbits on other pages and added my own, and have redirected Gold Farming to Lyrium Potions for Profit. It might turn out to be a terrible name, since an expansion might come along that gives us more infinite gold options, but I believe it adequately covers the topic and will serve as the main article for redundant entries on pages like General Tips, Exploits, the potion and recipe pages, Herbalism, Money, etc. If there's something I've missed somewhere that discusses anything about the whole potions-for-money scheme, let me know. Jellybug 12:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : See Forum:Gold farming, Money, Currency, etc for continued discussion of presentation of money info on this wiki. 13:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)